leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vel'Koz/@comment-25714314-20141118153046/@comment-25714314-20141120042704
wow, i can't believe i cause a chain as long as this... but back to the point... ^^ to Friendlysociopath, yes, thats nice that you're able to beat all the mid laners you've come across, and i congratulate you for it no joke, but most of the time the champions you said have some sort of way to get that burst out and about Lux: all she has to do in teamfights is just throw out her binding, and if it does land on someone, release all hell in the term of her skill set and erase the champ from existence. Vel doesn't have a solid chance to land everything into a really tight timeframe without being exposed for a few seconds and his cc isn't long enough to initiate a safe distance combo if he's without his team. Ziggs: he can constantly be throwing out bouncing bombs and MIBs all throughout the teamfight, all while using his satchel to get out of harm's way if he ever does get caught (its a pretty good skill). Vel's Q is a blockable skillshot, W takes too long to initiate it's total damage output without some form of cc, and E isn't that reliable when used as an escape tool, his ult needs to be channeled to get the full damage out while the MIB is a huge aoe burst spell. Xerath: he doesn't have to be in the direct teamfight to deal the whole lot of his damage, his skills are pretty long ranged in term's of lux, and his ult can be fired from not even where the teamfight is being held. Vel has to be a bit closer to the teamfight to unleash his skillset on the team all while hoping he's far enough to be same from harm's way yes, these types of champions still do have their flaws, (squishier than normal, can get caught out if their positioning is wrong, prone to not being too efficient in escaping from diving assassins like fizz or zed) but in term's of teamfight potential, they all could possibly have it safer than vel'koz i ignored talking about syndra or malz cause u said it urself, their entire kit is just trying to burst one guy ^ to Phoenixnote, yes, but technically speaking, most of the time i thought most of the vel'koz players i usually see are just farming ones in the early game, just by pushing up the wave with W's and maybe trying to hit the enemy mid with said W's, not much lane interaction unless he's setting up for a gank. Vel doesn't seem to be the type of champ to be an all out aggressive one in the early game, so a safe and farming type of Vel would simply just earn gold to get the said AP items when mid to late game arrives. its just an iteration though, they could just maybe only reduce the late game base by a bit so that the ratio on his passive wouldnt be all that dependent in the early game, i also never said that they should remove the base from it and just add a ratio, just to clear things up